1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with water powered chair lifts for use in pools, lakes and other bodies of water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The water powered cylinder concept has been around for many years and has many designs of its internal components and applications of the cylinder. The water powered cylinder has been used in a variety of handicapped/disabled lifts as well. The new lift assembly primarily provides but not limited to providing a disabled person access from a deck surface, dock, boat, or most areas surrounding a body of water into a body of water such as a pool, spa, lake, river, etc., from one location and level to another and access back out from the body of water. The lift assembly obtains its power from a common water connection to a typical city water system, cistern, well, fixed or portable pump system, etc.